


Free to Be Myself

by DesertVixen



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Adam's head on being He-Man, and getting away for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Be Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/gifts).



> Dear Yuletide Reader: I picked this up as a last-minute hit, so I apologize in advance if it doesn't hit all your buttons. It's a little angsty, and unfortunately old Bonehead does not make an appearance. But I hope you enjoy it!

Prince Adam smiled as he stepped into the dimensional portal in Castle Grayskull, and stepped out into the lush landscape of Etheria. Etheria was currently home to Adora, Adam's twin sister. The twins shared a special destiny that Fate had bestowed upon them, a destiny that was both gift and curse. Each of them possessed the ability to transform from a normal person into a hero with super-strength, but they had both been charged with the responsibility to keep that ability an absolute secret. There were a very trusted few who knew, but they would sooner die than reveal the secret. No one could know that Adam and Adora, the children of Eternia's King Randor and Queen Marlena, were actually He-Man and She-Ra. If their enemies – something of which neither He-Man nor She-Ra were short – discovered their secret identity, it would place not only themselves in great danger, but also everyone they loved – especially their parents.

Adora had been kidnapped as an infant from the nursery in Eternia's Royal Palace, stolen away by evil forces determined to control their futures. Man-at-Arms, Randor's most faithful retainer, had been able to save Adam, but Adora had been lost to them for eighteen years. Not very long ago, Adam had been sent on a quest by the Sorceress – Castle Grayskull's mystical guardian – to find his sister. The Sorceress had not actually explained that the person he sought was his sister, but not having all the answers was pretty standard for his dealings with her. Adam had been successful, and Adora had returned to Eternia for a short reunion with their parents. The destiny they could not tell their parents about, however, had kept her from remaining on Eternia.

Adam wondered sometimes if his mother had guessed why Adora had returned to Etheria – after all, he believed that she knew he was He-Man, even if neither of them could acknowledge that fact aloud. He was sure she knew, sure he had seen the quiet confidence in her eyes when she told him that a mother knew what her son was capable of. It was one of his best memories, surpassed only by the looks on his parents' faces when they had seen their daughter for the first time in eighteen years. He treasured that look, just as he treasured the moment when Randor had told him how proud and happy that moment made him. It helped make up for the times when he knew he seemed a disappointment to the father who was no slouch with a sword himself. For Adam, the highest price he paid for his destiny was the fact that He-Man and Prince Adam could never be seen in the same place, which meant that any time things got tough, Adam was usually nowhere to be found. King Randor made no secret of the fact that he was both disappointed with his son and heir, and delighted with the achievements of He-Man. Adam was seen on Eternia as lazy, as something of a coward, a useless, if decorative, prince.  
On Etheria, however, Adam could be himself in a way he was not allowed to be on his home planet. The fact that Adam and He-Man were the same had to be hidden here as well, but it was easier for him to slip away and become He-Man. He was free to show some of his skill in swordfights and hand-to-hand combat, free to show he paid attention to something besides food and entertainment, free to be the son his father would be proud of.

He would be free, even if it was only for a night.

Adora waited for him, mounted on Spirit, and she slid off the horse to greet him. "It's good to see you, Adam," she said as they embraced.

"It's good to see you. Mother and Father are excited about your visit." Adora would be returning to Eternia with him in the morning for a visit, but Adam had made the decision to take a day for himself. He needed the space to breathe. "How is everything here?"

Adora shrugged. "Pretty quiet. Hordak hasn't been up to much lately. It makes me suspicious that he is planning to cause the Rebellion more trouble."

"You're not thinking about not coming to Eternia, are you?" He kept his voice calm, but he didn't want to return home by himself. Their parents would try to understand, but he knew that allowing Adora to return to Etheria was one of the hardest things they had done. They wouldn't blame him, of course – his parents understood duty and sacrifice – but they would be disappointed.

"I'm coming," she said quickly. "I can always return home quickly if needed."

He let out a breath. "Good. Father has been busy making plans for your visit."

\--- ---- ---

Later, after dinner, Adam stretched out in front of Adora's tent and watched the camp. Life in the Rebellion was not easy, but sometimes Adam envied them. They fought hard when necessary, but they also played hard. Tonight, there were a number of musicians playing around a bonfire, the music sprightly enough to encourage an impromptu dancing circle to form. It was tempting to join in, but he decided it was more satisfying to sit back and watch the others. The Eternian court wasn't as formal as some he had visited with his parents, but there was a distinct lack of impromptu dancing – a shame, as he was a good dancer himself. The formal balls were more a form of torture than enjoyment, especially as it was a rare thing when he could get the woman he wanted to dance with on the floor.

"You look like you're thinking heavy thoughts, brother," Adora said as she appeared beside him.

"Just thinking about dancing," he said lightly. He wasn't really in the mood for a heart-to-heart with Adora about his love life issues. One of his duties was to marry, to provide an heir, to ascend to the throne of Eternia himself – hopefully someday far, far in the future. He had no idea if he would still be He-Man then, or if that responsibility would one day be lifted from his shoulders. Adam had chosen the woman he wanted for his queen, although she wasn't aware of it. Teela – Captain of the Royal Guard in her own right – had been raised alongside him, and she made no secret of her disdain for Adam's apparent laziness and cowardice, or her preference for his alter-ego. It didn't help that he gave into the desire to flirt with her a little when he was He-Man, thinking that he should have some fun, at least. It was a problem he didn't know how to solve and not one that could be fixed by simple strength.

"Well, how about stopping thinking about dancing, and joining us?" She extended a hand, and after a moment, he took it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Why not?"

His problems could wait – brooding about them was hardly a solution. Tonight, on Etheria, he could be himself – just Adam.

And Adam wanted to have some fun.


End file.
